


Hush my dear

by otter8



Series: 2jae oneshots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy!Jaebum, Dd/lb, Don't like it, Fluff, Little!Youngjae, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, dont read it, poor youngjae has a night-mare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter8/pseuds/otter8
Summary: Youngjae has a nightmare in little space and wakes up crying, but Jaebum is always there for him.





	Hush my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ 
> 
> WARNING: This fanfic includes little space. If you do not like it please do not read

People were whispering behind his back, some not even bothering to keep quiet.

"He's such a loser, gosh"

"Fag"

"What does Jaebum even see in him"

"He's so chubby, look at his fat thighs and chubby cheeks, freak"

Those were some of the things being said about him, Youngjae continued to walk down the hallways, eyes brimming with tears, his body jerked as somebody roughly elbowed him. He crashed into someone's chest, stuttering out a apology he looked up. It was Jaebum, his boyfriend,

"B-bummie!" Youngjae squealed, excited to see him, but he was met with a cold, harsh stare.

"What do you want faggot" Jaebum replied, tone low and dangerous. Youngjae didn't understand, wasn't it just yesterday, they were holding hands, kissing and eating ice-cream. Why was Jaebum acting so mean?

"Cat got your tongue,? Your pathetic, I can't believe you thought I would actually date a loser like you," he scoffs and walks away, leaving Youngjae there with tears streaming down his face.

*******

With a gasp Youngjae sat up, his face was damp with tears, using the sleeve of his onesie he wiped the tears away. Hugging his knees to his chest he tried to stifle his cries so he wouldn't wake up Jaebum, but his cries got louder and louder as he fell into little pace.

"Youngjae baby?" Jaebum spoke up, voice raspy from sleep.

"D-daddy!" Youngjae wailed, still distressed from his nightmare. Jaebum's heart clenches as he sees his baby crying and shaking.

"Aw, poor baby, shhh, daddy's got you, your safe now," he coos quietly, holding Youngjae and rocking him back and forth gently.

"Want your paci baby?" JB whispers, careful not to startle they poor boy as he reaches behind to grab the pastel pink pacifier on the bed table. The younger nods tentatively.

"Say ah baby," Jaebum whispered and pops the paci between Youngjae's lips. Immediately Youngjae begins suckling on the paci in a steady rhythm.

"You tired bub, want to go to sleep baby boy?" JB murmurs soothingly. The younger whines and nuzzles his face into his daddy's neck.

"No?" " You aren't tired pumpkin?" Jaebum asks. Youngjae shakes his head vigorously as if the thought of sleeping would terrify him.

"Mean," Youngjae mutters quietly, though Jaebum still hears.

"Who's being mean bub?" Jaebum asks confused

"P-people were laughing a-at me and saying I was f-fa-fat and mean things, and th-that you wouldn't like me, a-a-and..." Youngjae trails off as he burst into tears. Jaebum looks at his baby boy for a second before springing into action.

"Shhhh, it's alright pumpkin, daddy's here, daddy's here," Jaebum reassures softly running a hand up and down Youngjae's back.

"Daddy th-thinks I-i'm fat and u-ugly?" Youngjae timidly questions, brown doe eyes stare at Jaebum.

"W-what! No of course daddy doesn't think your fat or ugly, you're gorgeous, stunning and you're not fat, you're a beautiful little prince," Jaebum continues to whisper loving words and phrases into Youngjae's ear.

"Daddy loves me?" Youngjae asks voice full of hope.

"Of course daddy loves his sweet, little angel," Jaebum murmurs, his voice full of adoration for the little boy in his lap. Jaebum's eyes crinkle up into a smile as Youngjae leans forward to give a wet kiss on his daddy's cheek.

"Th-thank you daddy! Jae Jae loves you too, loves you very much," Youngjae blubbers excitedly. Jaebum smiles fondly at his baby boy. Youngjae's confession is cut off by a yawn and he realizes how tired he is. JB notices and chuckles softly to himself,

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to sleep?" Jaebum says as he crawls under the cover with Youngjae in his hold.

"Such a brave boy weren't you? Daddy's gonna reward you for being so brave, what do you want?" Jaebum asks. Youngjae immediately perks up at the mention of a reward.

"R-really! Can I have a new stuffie and paci daddy?" Youngjae questions.

"Of course you can Youngjae."

"G'night daddy,"

"Sweet dreams angel."


End file.
